


A final look at your feelings

by Sunsetrice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Serious Injuries, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetrice/pseuds/Sunsetrice
Summary: Kuroo, chirurgien, est de service lorsqu'il prend en charge un patient victime d'un accident de la route.Il croit dur comme fer au vrai amour : celui qu'il trouve dans le lien des âmes-soeurs.Cependant, est-ce vraiment le seul lien qui puisse exister ?UA - Hôpital / âme-sœurCouples principaux : Kuroken  / Kuroshou.Couples secondaires : Mikayachi / Sakuatsu.Les personnages d'Haikyuu !! Appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.L'univers et l'histoire m'appartiennent.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaka Mika
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les commentaires sont très appréciés ainsi que les kudos.
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaise,   
> Bonne lecture !

Un réveil vînt briser le silence régnant dans leur appartement. 

Kuroo l'éteignît du bout des doigts et chercha le garçon supposé se trouver à sa droite. Il ne s'y trouvait pas. Une légère odeur de café lui donna la réponse de son absence. 

Il s'étira et se redressa. Tout en se frottant les yeux, il se rendit dans la salle de bain. 

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et contempla ses yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux de la même couleurs maintenant. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

Ça lui avait fait bizarre au début de ne plus avoir son œil gauche de couleur ambre, mais maintenant il avait fini par s'y faire. 

Il avait attendu sa rencontre avec son âme-sœur depuis toujours, bercé par les histoires à l'eau de rose de ses amis, et surtout celle de ses parents. 

Pour lui, on ne pouvait sincèrement aimer quelqu'un d'autre que son âme-sœur. Certes, son avis n'était pas des plus objectifs – il avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie –, mais il voyait d'un mauvais œil les histoires entre deux personnes qui n'étaient pas destinées à finir ensemble. 

Comment ne pouvait-on pas croire aux âmes-sœurs lorsque lors de leurs rencontres, un changement presque irréaliste ce produisait ? 

Chacun naissait avec les yeux vairons. 

La couleur de leur œil droit était la leur et celle de leur œil gauche appartenait à leur moitié – d'après certaines légendes, la couleur de l'être aimé se situait sur l'oeil gauche afin d'être plus proche du cœur, mais c'était l'une des nombreuses légendes farfelues sur les âmes-soeurs que l'on racontait aux enfants. 

Lorsque les deux personnes se rencontraient, leurs yeux prenaient leurs couleurs naturelles.

La rencontre de Kuroo avec son âme-soeur s'était faite lors de son internat à l'hopitale. Il devait faire un stage de six mois en radiologie et y avait rencontré Kenma, aujourd'hui son fiancé, qui y faisait aussi son internat. 

Et cette rencontre lui avait confirmé que l'amour que l'on portait aux âmes-sœurs étaient le seul et unique vrai amour. Celui qui vous faisait perdre la tête à chaque fois que l'autre vous souriait.

Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla. Il entendit la porte de leur appartement claquer et se rendit dans leur cuisine. 

Kenma lui avait laissé un mot lui rappelant qu'il fallait qu'il aille s'acheter une nouvelle paire de basket – la dernière ayant finit recouverte du vomis d'une pauvre femme atteinte de gastro. 

Il s'en souviendrait longtemps, de cette patiente. 

Kenma travaillait aujourd'hui et lui était de garde ce soir. Il se servit généreusement du café gracieusement préparé par son compagnon et alluma la télé. 

Il y passa plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à se préparer pour se rendre au magasin de sport le plus proche. 

Il n'échangerait pour rien au monde ce genre de matin et sentait que cette journée allait être bonne.

*

Il prit son service à vingt heure dans le service des urgences chirurgicales. 

Il avait croisé Kenma à la fin de sa journée, et ils avaient dîné ensemble dans la cafétéria de l'hopitale – on était loin d'un vrai repas, mais ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble. 

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt calme. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patients et il était actuellement en train de discuter avec son collègue du service de podologie, Atsumu Miya. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsque Atsumu et lui avaient fait leur externat aux urgences vitales en même temps, et ils avaient gardé contact depuis.

Son collègue était en train de lui raconter son derniers rencard avec son âme-sœur, un certain Sakusa, lorsque son biper se mit à sonner. 

Il se leva précipitamment et se rendit à l'entrée des urgences. 

L'infirmière de garde lui expliqua qu'un accident de moto avait eu lieu, que le motard avait un traumatisme crânien et qu'il avait perdu connaissance lors de l'accident. Il était conscient au moment de l'appel des pompiers au samu. 

Il se rendit avec elle à l'entrée des pompiers et arriva en même temps que leur camion.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement sur un brancard où était allongé un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, recouvert de sang. C'était mauvais. Il cria aux pompiers de l'emmener en salle de déchoquage.

L'un des pompiers lui informa que le jeune homme, Daishou Suguru, avait été renversé par une voiture qui avait grillé son feu rouge. Il était actuellement inconscient – visiblement son état s'était aggravé peu après l'appel aux urgences. 

Kuroo bipa son collègue podologue lorsqu'il vu l'état de la jambe du jeune homme. Le choc avait été violent, visiblement. 

Il aura fallu trois heures pour stabiliser le jeune homme, et six heures d'opération pour soigner ce qui pouvait l'être pour le moment. Une autre opération était prévu dans les prochaines heures. 

Il était presque huit heures lorsqu'il put enfin se prendre un café. L'état du jeune homme était encore préoccupant mais il était sorti d'affaire. 

Il aura néanmoins des séquelles à vie. Lesquelles par contre, il ne pouvait pas encore le dire. Il se fit de nouveau biper. 

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'accueil, il fut reçu par la même infirmière que cette nuit, mais elle était accompagnée cette fois par une jeune fille. Elle se présenta comme l'amie du jeune homme arrivé cette nuit. 

Elle était vraiment pâle, à deux doigts de s'évanouir, et avait les yeux rouges. 

\- Je suis Mika Yamaka. Je suis une amie proche et la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence de Suguru. Est ce qu'il va bien ? Que c'est-il passé ?

Elle parlait vite et articulait à peine les mots. 

Il mit son masque de médecin, façonné maintenant depuis plusieurs années, et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Chose qu'elle fît sans hésiter. 

\- Votre ami va bien, du moins, il est tiré d'affaire pour le moment. 

Elle sembla se détendre un peu en entendant ses mots. 

\- Il a été victime d'un accident de la route. Heureusement pour lui, il portait son casque. Mais le choc a été violent. 

\- Est-ce qu'il--

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, sa vie n'est plus en danger. Il aura cependant besoin d'être de nouveau opéré dans les prochaines heures et restera à l'hôpital pour les deux prochaines semaines, au minimum. 

Il la regarda essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle devait être proche du patient. 

Il avait remarqué que ses yeux n'étaient pas vairons, et que ceux du jeune homme non plus. Mais elle ne s'était pas présentée comme la compagne de Daishou, et ce n'était de toute façon pas ses affaires. 

Il avait besoin d'un café, son esprit divaguait.

\- Qu'a-t-il exactement ? Vous avez dit que le choc avait été violent. 

\- Il a un traumatisme crânien ainsi qu'une fracture ouverte à la jambe gauche. Il a aussi plusieurs côtes fissurées et l'épaule gauche luxée. C'est surtout sa perte de connaissance lors de son transport qui nous inquiète. 

Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle au cours de son énumération. Il savait que ses mots étaient cru mais il ne devait pas prendre de pincettes avec la famille des patients. 

Autant être honnête avec eux, plutôt que d'idéaliser une situation.

\- Il est toujours en réanimation, mais devrait sortir de là dans les prochaines heures si il ne fait pas de rechute. Vous pourrez lui rendre visite d'ici là. 

Elle hocha la tête et il la laissa se remettre des ses émotions. 

Il se rendit dans la salle de pause pour se prendre un café dont il avait plus que besoin maintenant. 

Il croisa plusieurs de ses collègues qu'il salua brièvement et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. 

Il finissait dans quinze minutes si on ne l'appelait pas sur une urgence. Quinze petites minutes et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. 

Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait eu besoin de lui et c'est avec joie qu'il fit le compte rendu de la nuit à Tsukishima, qui allait prendre sa garde du jour. 

Il lui expliqua vaguement les quelques patients qu'il avait ausculté juste avant l'arrivé du jeune homme. Il lui expliqua en détails la situation avec le patient Daishou. 

Son homologue hocha la tête et lui souhaita un bon repos bien mérité.

Avant de partir il repassa une dernière fois vérifier l'état de son maintenant patient. 

En arrivant dans la salle, il salua l'une des aides-soignantes qui vérifiait les bandages. 

Il prit le dossier se situant à côté du lit et lu le contenu. Rien à signaler pour le moment, les constantes vitales étaient bonnes, et le patient n'avait fait aucune rechute pour le moment. 

Il vérifia la plaie crânienne lorsque l'aide soignante retira le bandage à la tête pour le refaire – la plaie était belle et avait arrêté de saigner. Il nota ses observations dans la fiche de suivie pour le prochain médecin et quitta la salle. 

Il se rendit dans les vestiaires et y croisa son fiancé. Il le salua d'un baisé sur les lèvres. Il lui parla rapidement de sa journée. Il le quitta sur un ''bon courage pour ton service''. 

*

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il était déjà pratiquement dix-heures. Décidant que son petit-déjeuner pouvait attendre plus tard, il prit rapidement sa douche et se jeta dans son lit. 

Il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. 

*

Kuroo prit son service le lendemain à reculons. 

Il était de garde pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, et il n'avait pas croisé Kenma plus de dix minutes ces deux derniers jours. 

Lorsqu'il aperçut la liste de patients qui n'arrêtait pas de grandir sur son écran d'ordinateur, son humeur se dégrada encore plus. La journée s'annonçait longue. 

Il commença ses consultations. 

Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait eu besoin d'une grosse opération. Ça avait donc été une journée relativement calme. 

Néanmoins, il avait oublié qu'il avait un patient qui attendait une opération importante aujourd'hui. 

Une aide soignante le lui rappela lorsqu'elle le prévint qu'il s'était réveillé. 

*

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre – il avait été transféré du service de réanimation au service de traumatologie dans la nuit – le patient était bien réveillé. 

\- Bonjour, je suis Kuroo, votre médecin. Je serais celui qui vous opérera dans les heures qui arrivent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Je ne me souvient pas de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. 

Aucun bonjour, aucun s'il vous plaît, c'était presque un ordre. Encore un patient lourd. 

Il soupira et relu le dossier du jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Vous avez eu un accident de moto. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, une voiture a grillé un feu rouge et vous a renversé. 

Il regarda le garçon en face de lui. 

Il fronça les sourcils – il essayait sûrement de se souvenir de l'accident. Visiblement ce n'était pas fructueux puisqu'il se massa les tempes avec sa main de libre – l'autre étant dans une écharpe.

\- J'ai mal au crâne. 

\- Vous avez un traumatisme crânien moyen, c'est l'un des symptômes. Ne vous forcez pas à vous souvenir pour le moment. Les souvenirs de l'accident peuvent vous revenir dans quelques heures, comme dans plusieurs jours. Ce n'est cependant pas tout, vous avez aussi des côtes fissurées, la jambe gauche fracturée et l'épaule gauche luxée. 

Son patient fit les gros yeux. 

Il le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir – il devait essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette perte de mémoire. 

\- Jusqu'à quand pouvez-vous vous souvenir ? 

Il le vit réfléchir, et lui laissa le temps. 

Il prit la parole quelques secondes après sa question. 

\- Je quittais le bar vers vingt-deux heure, je crois, et j'ai effectivement pris ma moto. C'est le trous noir après. Avant aussi d'ailleurs, je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai fait de ma journée avant de quitter le bar.

Ça c'était nouveau. Le patient aurait bu ? 

\- Vous avez bu combien de verres ? 

Il le vit lever un sourcil. 

\- Je n'ai pas bu. Je suis barman, alors oui, je travail dans un bar. Je ne conduis pas quand je bois. 

Il ignora le ton condescendant qu'avait pris le patient pour lui demander des informations sur lui même afin de pouvoir pratiquer l'opération, et vérifier que la perte de mémoire était juste partielle. 

\- Savez vous comment vous vous appelez ? 

\- Daishou suguru. 

\- Votre date de naissance ? 

\- Premier juillet 1994. 

\- Votre âge ? 

\- Vingt-quatre ans. 

Tout était correct. 

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et elle laissa apparaître la jeune fille de la dernière fois. Il ne souvenait pas de son nom. 

\- Mika !

Et bien maintenant si. 

Il la vit se jeter sur Daishou qui, bizarrement, ne grimaça pas à la soudaine masse de poids qui s'abattait actuellement sur ses pauvres côtes.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda poliment de quitter la chambre. Ce qu'elle fit à reculons. 

\- Il y a un problème ?

Il se rapprocha du lit sous le regard pas du tout rassuré de son patient. 

\- Vous avez mal lorsque je touche vos côtes ? 

\- Non. 

\- Et lorsque je touche votre jambe gauche ? 

\- Non. 

\- Sentez-vous votre pied droit ? 

\- Non. 

\- Et le gauche ? 

\- Non plus. 

Merde, c'était mauvais. 

Il regarda de nouveau le dossier et sorti les scanner cérébraux fais lors de son arrivée. La plaie était impressionnante, mais la blessure n'était pas profonde.

Il appela en renfort deux infirmières et le neurologue en service. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe, bon sang ? 

Les nerfs du patient avaient l'air de craquer. 

\- Vous n'avez plus aucune sensation au niveau de votre bas. L'absence de douleur au niveau des côtes peut être expliquée par la dose de morphine qu'on vous a injecté plus tôt, mais il faut éliminer la paralysie en faisant des examens plus poussés. 

Les infirmières arrivèrent. 

\- Comment ça ? Je comprend rien ! 

Il n'était pas loin de la crise de panique.

Kuroo respira profondément. Il commençait vraiment à être fatigué – ce n'était pas la faute du patient, loin de là, mais la sienne pour ne pas être passé plus tôt vérifier ses réflexes. 

\- Vous êtes sûrement paralysé au niveau des jambes, c'est ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous ne sentez plus rien. C'est sûrement lié à votre TCC. 

Il ordonna aux infirmières de mener le patient en radiologie d'urgence. 

\- Un TCC... ? 

Il demanda aux infirmières de l'attendre en radiologie lorsqu'il croisa Mika. 

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi l'emmenez vous ? L'opération est dans plusieurs heures, non ? 

Les nerfs de la jeune femme semblaient aussi sur le point de craquer. 

Lorsqu'il aperçu le neurologue arriver, il l'informa que le patient était en chemin pour la radiologie et que les infirmières lui expliqueraient la situation. 

Il demanda à la jeune femme de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit une fois encore sans discuter. 

\- Votre ami a subi un violent coup à la tête malgré son casque et, si l'on ne connaissait pas l'étendu des conséquences lors de son arrivé, il semblerait que votre ami soit paralysé au niveau des jambes. 

C'était visiblement trop pour la jeune femme qui craqua. 

\- Comment ça paralysé ? 

Elle s'était mise à crier. 

\- Et pourquoi vous ne le remarquez que maintenant ? Ça fait presque deux jours qu'il est là ! 

Kuroo soupira. Il sentait une migraine arriver. 

\- Il s'est réveillé il y a quelque heures seulement. On ne pouvait pas le savoir avant. On va faire des tests poussés pour savoir d'où vient cette absence de sensations. Avant j'aimerais savoir si le patient a de la famille plus proche que vous. 

\- Comment ça, plus proche que moi ? 

\- Un parent ou une âme-soeur. 

\- Non il n'a que moi. 

Elle détourna le regard. 

\- Ses parents sont morts dans un accident quelques années plus tôt et... 

Elle sembla hésiter à lui dire la suite. 

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire. Je suis son médecin, il n'y aura aucun jugement provenant de ma part. 

Et c'était vrai. 

Si il se permettait de juger les gens en dehors de l'hôpital, il ne le faisait pas lorsqu'il portait sa blouse. 

Il était là pour soigner, rassurer, sauver la vie des gens, pas pour les juger.

\- Je suis son âme-soeur. Mais on est pas ensemble. 

Il hocha simplement la tête, mais fît intérieurement une grimace. 

Il ne laissa rien paraître de son avis sur la question et la remercia de ces informations. 

Il l'a prévint qu'il reviendra vers elle lorsqu'il aurait d'autres informations à lui transmettre. Il l'autorisa à rester dans la chambre du patient. 

Lorsqu'il arriva en radiologie, il se fit prendre à part par le neurologue – Ushijima, chef de service, d'après son badge. 

Il lui expliqua que le manque de sensations au niveau de sa jambe droite était dû à un mauvais dosage de la morphine, et qu'il devrait retrouver ses sensations dans les prochaines heures. 

Par contre, pour sa jambe gauche, la fracture ouverte avait causé des dégâts neurologiques irréparables malgré l'opération qui avait été un succès. 

Il le prévint cependant qu'il faudra prévoir plusieurs opérations à la jambe dans les prochains jours. Il le remercia et le laissa repartir, éberlué par la vitesse à laquelle le praticien avait fait son diagnostique – ce n'était pas le chef de service de neurologie pour rien. 

Il rejoignit le patient qui avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsque les brancardiers le ramenèrent dans sa chambre. Mika n'était pas présente lors de son retour. 

Il informa le patient de sa situation et ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête en retour. Il laissa le jeune homme assimiler la situation – ce n'était pas facile, il le savait. 

Regardant l'heure sur son portable, il vit qu'il était déjà dix-sept heure et qu'il lui restait encore onze heures de garde. 

En voyant que personne n'avait besoin de lui pour l'instant, il se rendit à la cafétéria pour se prendre un café. Il croisa plusieurs de ses collègues et discuta un moment avec eux. C'était bon de s'éloigner un moment de toutes ces opérations. 

Malheureusement pour lui, il se fit biper peut après avoir fini son repas – qui se constituait d'un muffin au chocolat et d'un café noir. 

*

Daishou avait demandé à Mika de le laisser tranquille. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment, de remettre ses pensées en ordre. 

De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, l'accident avait été violent. 

Il avait un traumatisme crânien – et une migraine d'enfer, par la même occasion. 

Il avait son bras gauche dans une écharpe – il ne voulait pas imaginer comment ils avaient remis en place son épaule. 

Il avait des côtes fissurées – qui commençaient à lui faire mal, d'ailleurs. 

Mais le pire, ça devait être sa jambe. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et essaya de la toucher de son bras libre. 

Il grimaça au mouvement mais parvint tout de même à toucher sa cuisse. Il commençait à la sentir, mais il ne sentait pas son pied, et il ne pouvait pas le bouger non plus. 

De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre de son médecin – Kuroo, si il se souvenait bien – il y avait eu un mauvais dosage au niveau de la morphine, et il devrait commencer à ressentir des choses dans quelques heures. 

Il y aurait aussi eu une erreur au niveau de son dossier – il n'avait pas compris quoi exactement, mais il ne voulait honnêtement pas savoir le pourquoi du comment pour le moment. 

Un problème à la fois. 

Pour commencer, il était là pour plusieurs semaines. Et c'était mauvais, il allait sûrement se faire renvoyer de son boulot. Il mit de côté pour l'instant la facture qu'il allait recevoir à la fin de son hospitalisation.

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était pratiquement dix-sept heures. Il ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, mais son mal de tête l'empêchait de dormir. 

Il éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et ferma les volets grâce à la télécommande à côté de son lit. 

Il craqua et laissa ses larmes couler. 

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, la tête embrumée de fatigue et de doses beaucoup trop élevées de médicaments. 

*

Il était pratiquement minuit lorsqu'une salle d'opération fut enfin libre pour l'opération de Daishou. Les urgences avaient connu une soudaine augmentation de patients ayant besoin d'une opération d'urgence. 

Kuroo se prépara et fini de mettre sa blouse. Il était fatigué par cette journée de garde, mais il devait faire avec. Plus ils attendaient pour l'opération, et plus les conséquences pourraient être graves. 

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'opération, il vit que Daishou avait déjà été endormi et il lu une dernière fois son dossier. 

Il allait simplement assister le podologue dans son opération. 

L'opération dura cinq heures et fut un succès.

*

Daishou se demandait où il était. Il entendait un bip régulier et des personnes parler. Il avait mal de partout et il avait envie de se rendormir. 

Bizarrement, il ne le pouvait pas et il ouvrit donc un œil qu'il referma sous la forte luminosité de la pièce. 

Lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir ses deux yeux, il remarqua qu'il était à l'hôpital – l'accident lui revint en tête – et vu qu'il était sûrement en salle de réveil. Il y avait plusieurs personnes réveillées et d'autres qui dormaient encore. 

Il aperçu une infirmière s'approcher de lui.

\- L'opération a été un succès. Vous semblez encore dans les vapes mais ça devrait vite passer. Sur une échelle de un à dix, comment évaluerez-vous votre douleur ? Un étant aucune douleur, et dix étant une douleur insupportable. 

Elle parlait beaucoup trop vite. On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille quelques instants ? 

Elle semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. 

Ah oui, l'échelle de douleur. 

\- Sept, je dirais. 

Elle hocha la tête et lui administra une nouvelle dose de morphine - comme si il n'était pas assez défoncé aux médicaments. Mais la douleur diminua.

Plusieurs minutes après, il fut capable de s'asseoir malgré le désaccord flagrant de ses côtes. 

Un infirmier lui leva le dossier pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir plus confortablement – il ne le remerciera jamais assez pour ce geste – et lui informa que le chirurgien devrait passer dans quelque minutes pour lui parler de l'opération. 

Il hocha simplement la tête. 

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui informa qu'il était presque sept heures - du matin il supposa, en se souvenant vaguement avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit.

Il se fît sortir de ses pensées par l'arrivé du chirurgien. C'était le même que la dernière fois, Kuroo, mais avec des cernes encore plus marquées. 

\- Comment-vous sentez vous ? 

\- Bien, merci. 

\- Tant mieux alors. L'opération c'est bien passée, mieux que prévu même, puisqu'avec quelque séances de rééducations vous serez capable de remarcher. Mais vous aurez moins de sensations au niveau de la jambe qu'avant.

Il repris son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir depuis l'arrivée du médecin. 

\- Le podologue qui vous a opéré viendra vérifier l'état de votre jambe dans la journée. Reposez-vous bien, je repasserais vous voir dans les prochains jours pour voir votre plaie à la tête. 

Il le salua et s'apprêtait à partir, mais Daishou prit la parole. 

-Merci beaucoup. 

Le chirurgien lui sourit et hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaître derrière une porte. 

Il fut ramené dans sa chambre après quelques radios faîtes par un médecin qui ressemblait -selon lui - à un pudding. 

Il avait reçut beaucoup trop de médicaments pour son propre bien. 

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son accident, et la rééducation, aussi compliquée soit-elle, se passait plutôt bien. Il arrivait maintenant à bouger son pied. 

Le kinésithérapeute, un certain Hinata, était très bon dans son travail. 

Il prenait à chaque fois le temps de bien lui expliquer le but de chaque exercices, et il lui faisait un rapide compte-rendu de ses progrès en fin de séance. 

Dans un sens, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'on progressait, même un peu. 

Il n'avait pas reçu la visite de son chirurgiens ces derniers jours, mais il avait été informé qu'il passerait dans la journée. 

Finalement, il n'avait pas été renvoyé de son travail. Son patron avait été compréhensif et lui avait assuré qu'il aurait toujours sa place à son retour. 

En attendant, quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place.

Aussi déplacé que cela puisse l'être, il priait presque tous les soirs pour que son remplaçant soit moins bon que lui. D'après le retour que Numai lui avait fait, c'était le cas.

Plusieurs personnes lui avaient rendu visite, en plus de son collègue et de Mika.

À sa plus grande surprise, il avait reçu la visite de la femme du conducteur qui l'avait renversé.

Elle était accompagnée de son avocat. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, son mari et elle avaient bu et se disputaient dans la voiture. 

Son mari n'avait pas vu le feu et était passé, en même temps que lui, au carrefour. Elle s'était excusée à plat ventre - littéralement - pour l'accident et lui avait promis de payer les frais d'hôpital en tant que dommages et intérêts. 

Son avocat lui avait d'ailleurs donné le contrat scellant la décision de payer les frais d'hospitalisation et lui avait expliqué que son client était actuellement en détention. 

Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient venus le mauvais jour. La séance de kinésithérapie du matin avait été plus dure que les précédentes, et sa jambe lui faisait vraiment mal. 

Il avait prit le document que lui avait donné l'avocat et s'était montré plus que condescendant envers eux.

Il avait regardé la femme droit dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre et lui avait dit que non, il ne les pardonnerait pas et qu'il espérait qu'ils reçoivent une peine digne de ce nom. 

C'était méchant, il le savait. Elle avait l'air vraiment prise de remords, mais il ne pouvait lui pardonner aussi facilement. Ils avaient eu de la ''chance'' qu'il n'est pas eu des blessures plus sérieuses, mais ça auraient pu être pire. 

Il fallait qu'ils comprennent la gravité de leur geste.

Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par l'arrivé de Mika et de sa petite-amie. Une certaine Yachi, qu'il avait rencontré une seul fois malgré le fait que Mika et elle soient ensembles depuis plusieurs mois. 

Il avait été plutôt occupé ces derniers mois. 

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient jamais considérés comme plus que de très bons amis. 

Et ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de voir que ce n'était pas sa main qui était dans celle de sa moitié en ce moment. 

Il était sincèrement heureux pour elles. 

Pour lui les âmes-sœurs n'étaient pas forcément destinées à finir dans une relation amoureuse. Elles pouvaient tout simplement mener à une relation plus forte que l'amitié, mais différente de l'amour, n'en déplaise à certains. 

*

Kuroo avait été débordé de travail ses derniers jours. Il avait enchaîné les gardes et n'avait pas pu passer plus de quelques heures avec son fiancé. 

Il était sincèrement à bout de nerf et à deux doigts de craquer.

Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient de repos ensemble ce week-end. Plus qu'une consultation et il pourrait enfin rentré chez lui. 

C'est donc à reculons qu'il toqua à la chambre numéro cent-quatre-vingt quinze. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de repasser voir son patient ces derniers jours, mais les retours qu'il avait pu avoir au détour d'un couloir par le neurologue et le kinésithérapeute du service de podologie étaient plutôt positifs. 

Mettant en place du mieux qu'il put son masque de professionnel de santé, il se dit qu'il n'était là que pour une simple vérification. 

Après il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. 

Mais il ne pu retenir une grimace lorsqu'il vu les deux jeunes filles se tenir la mains. Oh, il n'avait rien contre le fait que ce soit deux filles, mais il se souvenait parfaitement que la brune – dont il avait encore oublié le nom – était censé être l'âme sœur du jeune homme allongé. 

\- Un problème ?

Il se fit ramener à la réalité par Daishou. 

\- Aucun. Je vais vous demander de quitter la chambre mesdames pour pouvoir discuter en privé avec votre ami.

Elles ne dirent rien et quittèrent la chambre en silence. Il ne manqua pas le regard meurtrier qu'il se reçu de la brune. 

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? 

\- Tout allait bien avant votre arrivé. 

Il tiqua mais ne répondit rien. 

\- D'après votre dossier, votre rééducation se passe plutôt bien et votre traumatisme à la tête se rétablit plutôt bien. Avez-vous encore mal à la tête ? 

\- Non. 

La réponse était seiche. Lui qui espérait finir sa journée sur une bonne note, c'était raté. 

Il s'approcha du lit et regarda la plaie. La cicatrice était plutôt belle et la zone n'était plus gonflée. 

-Je vais vous demander de retirer votre haut. 

Il le fit sans rien dire. 

\- L'hématome semble s'être complètement résorbé. Est ce que ça fait mal lorsque j'appuie ici ?

Il appuya sur l'une des côtes. Daishou fît une grimace. 

\- C'est encore sensible, mais pratiquement guéri. 

Il lu le rapport des infirmières des derniers jours. Mise à part des douleurs conséquentes de temps à autre, l'état du patient était plutôt bon. Sa lecture se fit couper par l'intervention inattendu de l'autre garçon. 

\- Vous avez un problème avec les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe ? 

Il fut vraiment surpris de sa question – mais il se rappela que le patient ne devait pas savoir qu'il était au courant de sa situation. 

\- Aucun. J'ai moi-même un compagnon. 

\- Alors c'était quoi cette grimace à votre entrée ? Vous avez blessé mon amie.

Il soupira et se massa les tempes avec sa main libre. Il ne manquait plus qu'une migraine pour couronner le tout. 

\- Je n'ai rien contre elles, ne vous inquiétez pas. De plus, je ne crois pas vous devoir des explications. 

\- Vous les avez blessé. Alors si, vous me devez des explications sur... 

Un éclair de compréhension sembla frapper le jeune homme. Un rictus moqueur fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. 

\- Laissez moi deviner. Mika vous a dit que nous étions âmes-sœurs et vous, qui êtes censé comprendre la vie plus que les autres, faites finalement parti de ses personnes à l'esprit étriqué, conditionné par la société. Et bien, moi qui avait du respect pour vous, vous chutez dans mon estime. 

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Kuroo. Il était simplement venu faire son boulot, pas se faire sermonner par quelqu'un qui pensait pouvoir lui faire la morale. 

\- Alors, si je les ai blessé j'en suis vraiment désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention et je n'aurait pas dû. Par contre je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter, ni moi ni ma vision des choses. 

Le sourire qu'arborait Daishou ne disparu pas. 

\- Vous semblez pourtant être quelqu'un avec de grandes valeurs. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses. 

Il venait de l'ignorer là ? 

\- C'est décevant vraiment. 

\- Stop. Je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Visiblement vous allez très bien. Vous pourrez sortir en milieu de semaine prochaine. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous montrer la sorti. 

-Au revoir, monsieur l'étriqué de service. 

Et il lui fit un au revoir de la main, accompagné d'un sourire tout sauf innocent.

Lorsque Mika et Yachi rentrèrent dans la chambre de Daishou, elles virent un sourire qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. 

Il y avait aussi cette lueur joueuse qui avait retrouvé sa place dans les yeux de leur ami. 

*

Kuroo claqua la porte des vestiaires. Il était vraiment énervé, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. 

Il savait qu'il aurait simplement dû l'ignorer, mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à répondre à la provocation de l'autre garçon. 

C'était simplement de la provocation, il le savait, et rien de plus. Il y avait simplement répondu parce qu'il était fatigué. 

Ce n'était pas du tout parce que le sourire que lui avait lancé l'autre garçon l'avait décontenancé.

Il ignora le nouveau sentiment qui naissait en lui. Il était fatigué et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps en tête à tête avec son fiancé, tout simplement. 

* * *

Son week-end c'était plutôt bien passé. 

Il avait passé son samedi au lit, devant une quelconque série avec son petit-ami dans ses bras.

Ils étaient sorti se faire une soirée en amoureux au restaurant. 

Ils avaient recommencé le même programme le lendemain. 

Il avait complètement oublié son travail, et tous les patients qui l'attendaient dès son retour. 

Son réveil, lui, n'oublia pas de sonner le lundi matin à sept heure. 

Il l'éteignit rapidement et se leva. Comme d'habitude Kenma était déjà en train de préparer le café. 

Ils déjeunèrent en tête à tête, dans un confortable silence puis partirent ensemble à l'hôpital. Ils avaient les mêmes horaires aujourd'hui. 

Arrivé dans les vestiaires, il salua l'autre garçon et parti faire un rapide compte rendu avec Tsukishima qui avait été de garde ce week-end. 

Il ne savait même pas comment l'autre garçon tenait encore debout. Visiblement, le week-end avait été mouvementé. 

Il le remercia et commença à se retourner pour faire le tour des chambres. 

Il se fît arrêter par son homologue juste avant de passer la porte. 

\- J'allais oublier : le patient de la chambre cent-quatre-vingt quinze c'est plaint de fourmillement dans sa jambe opérée, ce matin. Visiblement, ça serait apparu dans la nuit sans aucune explication. J'ai pris rendez-vous en radiologie pour dix heures. 

\- C'est noté. Je passerait le voir après la radio, alors. 

Et il partit faire son tour de garde. Il ne vit pas l'heure passer et le rendez-vous en radiologie fut complètement oublié. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse biper par le dit-service. 

Lorsqu'il arriva, il se fit accueillir par un Kenma à l'air plutôt inquiet. Il lui montra un scanner neurologique. 

\- C'est pas mon domaine, pourquoi tu m'as bipé ? 

\- Parce que c'est ton patient et qu'Ushijima et Akaashi sont occupés. Puis j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un des chirurgiens qui l'a opéré, et Bokuto est en repos aujourd'hui. 

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Il y a un problème au niveau de la circulation sanguine de sa jambe opérée. Tu as remarqué quelque chose lors de l'opération ?

\- Aucun. Si je me souviens, bien l'opération c'est très bien déroulée. 

\- Il porte toujours son bas de contention ? 

Il hocha la tête. 

\- Il l'enlève juste lors de ses séances de kiné normalement. Mais faudra demander aux infirmières qui s'occupent de lui pour être sûr.

\- Alors c'est bien un caillot de sang qui c'est formé. Je vais lui faire une injection d'anticoagulant et il devra rester sous surveillance encore cette semaine. Il devait sortir mercredi, non ? 

\- Oui, tout allait bien lors des dernières consultations. 

\- Je l'ai transféré dans le service de chirurgie vasculaire. 

Il hocha la tête et retourna à ses autres patients. 

La journée se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse biper pour une opération d'urgence. 

Lorsqu'il fini de se préparer, il fut surpris de voir Daishou sur le billard. Son état c'était tant dégradé que ça ? 

D'après le chirurgien qui se trouvait déjà dans la salle, il avait fait une rechute, et ils n'avaient toujours pas déterminé les causes de ce soudain revirement de situation. 

Finalement, ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher très longtemps avant de déterminer l'origine du problème. 

Et c'était beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

* * *

Lorsque Daishou se réveilla, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas - il pouvait pratiquement le sentir. 

Pourtant il était toujours à l'hôpital – plus précisément dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas senti qu'il s'était endormi. 

Il regarda autour de lui. 

Il avait toujours l'esprit embrumé – ils avaient encore dû le shooter à la morphine – et se demanda quelle heure il était. 

Tient, l'horloge n'était plus sur le mur de gauche ?

Il la chercha du regard. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait vraiment attention, ce n'était pas sa chambre. 

Puis il était relié à plein de nouvelles machines. Lorsqu'il retira sans faire exprès l'un des fils qui le reliaient à l'une d'elles, deux infirmières rentrèrent dans sa chambre suivit par son médecin, Kuroo. 

Lorsqu'ils virent qu'il était réveillé, ils relevèrent plein de chiffres qu'il ne comprenait pas. 

Il avait la gorge sèche, et il n'était pas encore tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il se passait autours de lui, mais ils avaient l'air inquiet. 

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il allait mieux, non ? Alors pourquoi on s'agitait autour de lui comme si il était aux portes de la mort ? 

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'allers-retours et de relevés incompréhensibles à ses yeux, kuroo demanda aux autres soignants de quitter la salle. 

\- Comment vous sentez-vous? 

\- Pas mal. J'ai l'impression que vous m'avez shooté à quelque chose. 

Kuroo ne le regardait plus comme lors de leur dernière entretient. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son regard. 

De la culpabilité, peut-être ? 

Il le vit soupirer et s'approcher de lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. 

Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ? 

\- Vous avez fait une rechute, et on a du vous opérer d'urgence à nouveau. 

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. On l'avait emmené plus tôt en radiologie à cause de fourmillements qu'il avait ressentit dans la nuit, mais on lui avait dit que ça allait.

\- Malheureusement, ce qu'on croyait n'être qu'un simple caillot de sang au début c'est finalement avéré en être plusieurs. 

Il leva un sourcil. 

Caillot de sang ? C'était nouveau ça. 

\- Et alors ? Vous les avez retiré, et donc ? 

Kuroo le regardait toujours dans les yeux. 

\- On ne peut pas tout retirer et certains sont beaucoup trop gros pour pouvoir être dissous avec des médicaments. Le mieux serait qu'on ampute votre jambe pour éviter toute complication, surtout que votre jambe a subi beaucoup d'opération ses dernières semaines. C'est la meilleur solution. 

Il se figea. 

Il avait mal entendu. 

Il devait avoir mal entendu. 

Comment ça, amputer ? 

Lorsque le médecin vit que Daishou attendait d'autres explications, il reprit. 

\- Comme on n'avait pas vu, pour une raison inconnue, les caillots de sang plus tôt, il est trop tard pour un traitement médicamenteux. Cependant, la décision finale vous revient. C'est à vous de décider si oui ou non vous acceptez l'amputation. Lorsque vous aurez pris votre décision on commencera le traitement adapté. Dans le cas où vous refuserait l'intervention, on commencera le traitement d'anticoagulant, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant et le risque que l'un des caillots finissent dans vos poumons est supérieur à quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent. Si vous choisissez l'amputation, on vous emmènera immédiatement en salle d'opération. 

Ça allait beaucoup trop vite. 

C'était quoi cette histoire d'amputation, de choix, d'opération ? 

Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, loin de tous ces médicaments, loin des salles d'opérations, de rééducations et de toutes ces blouses blanches. 

Finalement, ses nerfs craquèrent et il laissa un sanglot raisonner dans la pièce, puis un deuxième. Il finit par laisser ses larmes couler complètement. 

Il avait mal à la tête, il avait mal de partout. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête. 

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. 

\- Je sais que c'est une situation compliquée pour vous, mais sachez que...

\- Tutoyez moi. 

\- Pardon ? 

\- Juste, tutoyez-moi. Et par pitié, épargnez moi vos paroles préfabriquées, dites et redites à vos patients toute la journée. 

Il leva le regard et regarda Kuroo dans les yeux. 

\- Je choisis l'amputation. 

Kuroo avait l'air sur le cul, avec sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux ronds. 

Son expression arracha un rire à Daishou. C'était sûrement plus nerveux que vraiment drôle, mais ça lui permettait d'évacuer la tension qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières semaines. 

Et si c'était possible, l'expression de Kuroo se fit encore plus surprise. Daishou éclata de rire. Il ressemblait à un merlan frit comme ça. 

Lorsqu'il eu fini de se fendre la poire en deux, il regarda son médecin. Il avait une étrange expression cette fois, presque tendre. Il leva un sourcil. 

Son mouvement sembla ramener l'autre garçon sur terre et il détourna les yeux comme si il était gêné. 

Le chirurgien se racla la gorge et pris la parole. 

\- C'est un peu précipité et vous semblez encore sous l'emprise des médicaments. Laissez-vous encore le temps de –

Il le coupa.

\- Le temps de réflexion pour quoi ? Choisir entre vivre avec une jambe en moins ou mourir à cause d'un caillot de sang ? J'ai fait mon choix, et je choisi l'opération. Et puis je vous ai demandé de me tutoyer.

Il détourna les yeux. Même si l'amputation lui faisait peur il ne voulait pas faire traîner les choses. 

Il entendit vaguement le chirurgien lui dire qu'il revenait avec un document à propos de son consentement et tout ça.

Ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Sa crise de nerf était terminée et toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait maintenant étaient contradictoires et effrayantes. 

Kuroo revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un papier et un stylo qu'il posa devant lui. 

-Vous... Pardon, tu peux encore prendre le temps de la réflexion. 

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux et sans jeter un regard à l'autre garçon signa le papier. 

Kuroo reprit le tout et signa aussi. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- J'ai pris la bonne décision, hein ? 

Kuroo le regarda peiné. 

Où était passé le masque professionnel qu'il portait en permanence depuis leur première rencontre ? 

\- Je pense que c'est la bonne décision. Et elle est très courageuse. 

Il regarda le médecin quitter sa chambre. 

Sur le chemin du bloc, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, il repensa aux derniers mots du médecin. 

Il lui faisait confiance, malgré son opinion stupide sur les âmes-sœurs, et ces mots l'avaient rassuré.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la présence du médecin le rassurait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il ne l'avait pas croisé souvent, mais il avait toujours été présent dans les pires moments – en même temps, c'était son médecin. 

Mais il n'avait pas la même confiance avec les autres soignants. C'était différent. 

Lorsqu'on l'installa sur la table d'opération et qu'on lui plaça le masque à gaz sur la bouche, il le chercha dans la salle. 

Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il sentit son stress monter à vitesse grand V à mesure que le gaz faisait effet. 

Lorsqu'il l'aperçu rentrer dans le bloc, il se permit de se laisser aller au sommeil. 

Il savait que tout allait bien se passer. 

*

Kuroo s'était préparé rapidement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais il fut soulagé lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Daishou juste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. 

Il avait cru voir son visage se détendre lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle d'opération. Il devait se faire des films. 

Il relu son dossier, même si il devait le connaître par cœur maintenant, c'était le protocole. 

Il rentra dans son rôle de chirurgien. 

-Daishou Suguru, vingt-quatre ans, amputation du membre inférieur gauche jusqu'au genou suite à des caillots de sang. Tout le monde est prêt ? 

Les infirmiers et le podologue qui l'accompagneront durant l'opération hochèrent la tête. 

L'opération pu commencer. 

* * *

Lors de son réveil, Daishou senti immédiatement que quelque chose manquait. 

Il commençait à se faire à cet état post-opératoire. 

Il était visiblement dans la même salle de réveil que lors de sa première opération. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne cette fois, et un regard à l'horloge lui confirma qu'il était tard – vingt-trois heure passée.

Un infirmier arriva rapidement à ses côtés.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? 

\- Bien, j'ai froid. 

L'infirmier hocha la tête et lui ramena une nouvelle couverture. 

\- Avez-vous mal ? Sur une échelle de--

\- Quatre. Je n'ai pas vraiment mal. 

Il avait déjà entendu cette question des centaines de fois, et il était sûr que cet infirmier le lui avait déjà demandé la même chose la veille. 

\- Tant mieux alors. L'opération c'est bien passée, le chirurgien devrait passer dans quelques minutes. 

L'opération. 

Bizarrement, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

Il n'osa pas regarder le bas de son corps. 

L'infirmier remarqua son malaise et lui lança un sourire désolé avant d'aller voir un autre patient.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de vider son esprit. De ne plus penser à rien. De s'évader de l'hôpital quelques instants. 

Il se fit brusquement ramené à la réalité par un raclement de gorge. 

Il ouvrit un œil et regarda Kuroo qui se tenait à côté de son lit. Il soupira et s'essaya correctement sur son lit avec l'aide de l'autre garçon. 

Après avoir trouvé une position plus ou moins confortable, il regarda le médecin dans les yeux et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. 

\- L'opération c'est très bien passée et d'après les scanners pratiqués durant l'intervention, il n'y a plus aucuns caillots. Tu resteras sous anticoagulant pendant plusieurs jours pour éviter tout problème. 

Il hocha simplement la tête. 

\- Je repasserais demain pour vérifier la cicatrice. 

Nouveau hochement de la tête. 

Kuroo détourna le regard.

\- Il y a un problème ? 

Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'y ai pas de nouveau problèmes. Cette fois, ses nerfs ne tiendraient pas. 

\- Aucun problème. Tout va bien. À plus tard. 

Et il tourna les talons. 

C'était étrange, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. 

Il referma les yeux et repartit loin de son lit d'hôpital.

Il finit par se perdre dans l'image d'un homme à la coupe de cheveux discutable. 

* 

Lorsque Kuroo rentra chez lui à la fin de sa garde - qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu - il trouva Kenma en train de jouer sur sa console. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il se leva et alla l'embrasser. Ils avaient des horaires plus au moins similaires cette semaine et ils avaient pu passer la plupart de leurs soirées ensemble. 

Kuroo parti se changer et s'écroula sur son lit, très vite suivit par Kenma. 

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Kenma prit la parole. 

\- Comment c'est passée l'opération ? 

Kuroo ouvrit un œil et leva un sourcil. 

\- L'amputation. 

Il soupira et se mit sur le dos. 

\- Bien. Elle c'est bien passée. 

Kenma lâcha simplement un ''hmm'' avant de laisser le silence envelopper de nouveau la chambre. Il tourna la tête vers Kuroo qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. 

Il le regarda attentivement. Quelque chose avait changé mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. 

Il n'était même pas sûr que Kuroo l'ai remarqué non plus. 

* * *

Lorsque Kuroo se réveilla le lendemain, Kenma était déjà parti travailler. Il avait été bipé au milieu de la nuit pour une urgence dans son service. 

Il se prépara comme à son habitude – il prit sa douche, bu son café, et partit en direction de l'hôpital pour prendre son service. 

Si il se souvenait bien, il avait déjà quelques opérations de prévues et n'était donc pas dans le services des urgences. 

C'était bien de changer, parfois. 

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi cette spécialité – la palette de pathologies qu'il pouvait soigner était plus large que dans les autres domaines. 

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, il fut rapidement débriefé par son collègue et partit directement se préparer pour ses interventions. 

La matinée passa relativement vite, et il se retrouva dans la cafétéria pour une pause bien méritée. 

Il ne s'attendait pas à y croiser Daishou, assit sur son fauteuil roulant, mangeant son plateau repas téléphone en main. 

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir croisé en dehors de sa chambre pour autre chose que des examens médicaux. 

Avant même de savoir comment, il se retrouva devant sa table. 

\- Je peux ?

Daishou releva la tête de son écran. 

\- Faites-vous plaisir. 

\- Si je peux te tutoyer, fais en de même. 

\- Comme tu voudras. 

Il piocha une salade dans son assiettes avant de reprendre la parole. 

\- Comment se passe la rééducation ? 

Il vit Daishou détourner le regard. 

\- Bien, je suppose.

\- Tu supposes ? 

Il soupira avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Il avait l'air gêné ? 

\- Ça se passe bien, le kiné est sympa et je m'entends bien avec les soignants qui refont mes bandages. 

-Et en dehors de l'environnement, comment toi tu te sens ? 

Du peu de temps qu'il avait pu passer avec l'autre garçon, il avait remarqué qu'il parlait peu voir pas du tout de ses douleurs physiques. 

Il mettait sa main à couper qu'il avait attendu que les fourmillements deviennent vraiment gênants avant d'appeler le médecin de service. Or, il était important qu'il sache comment il se sentait. Surtout après sa dernière opération. 

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa jambe, je suppose. 

Quelqu'un s'installa à côté d'eux et Daishou sembla tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.

Il lui proposa de faire un tours devant l'hôpital et, à sa grande surprise, l'autre garçon accepta sans hésiter. 

''Je ne suis pratiquement pas sortie de ce bâtiment depuis mon arrivé, alors pourquoi pas.'' lui avait simplement répondu l'autre garçon. 

Il poussa sa chaise jusqu'aux jardins qui se situaient à l'arrière du bâtiment principal, là où se rejoignait normalement les familles. 

Il plaça sa chaise roulante face à un banc, où il prit place après avoir vérifié que le frein était bien en place. 

Il faisait bon pour un mois de septembre. 

\- Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je ne marcherais plus jamais correctement. 

Il leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon. Il regardait ailleurs – plus précisément, une jeune fille en train de courir derrière un petit chiot. 

-Et parfois je me dis... je me dis que peut-être, j'aurais dû y rester. 

Kuroo se figea. Il avait l'impression qu'un pic de glace venait de se planter droit dans son cœur. 

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Sa voix avait été plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu. L'autre garçon ne le regardait toujours pas, il avait l'air dans sa bulle. 

-Après tout, je manquerais à qui ? Mika et sa copine sûrement, mais elles finiront par s'en remettre. À quelques collègues aussi sûrement. Mais ils finiront tous par s'en remettre.

\- Moi. 

C'était sorti tout seul. 

Daishou se retourna vers lui, l'air de dire ''sérieux mec, t'es mon médecin, tu finiras par t'en remettre au prochain patient que tu sauveras.''

\- Ça me ferait vraiment chier de perdre un patient après tous les efforts que j'y ai mis. 

Cette réponse fit sourire le plus jeune. 

\- Mais pour répondre à ta précédente question, je vais bien physiquement. J'ai juste parfois l'impression qu'elle est toujours là, à sa place, mais il me suffit de regarder l'endroit où elle était censée être, et le retour à la réalité est plutôt brutale. 

Kuroo hocha la tête. 

Il se souvenait du moment où il avait enlevé le bandage pour vérifier la cicatrice. Daishou avait été obligé de regarder sa jambe – qu'il avait brillamment évité jusqu'à sa venu – et il avait vomi. Il avait pleuré aussi. 

Rien que le souvenir de son expression lui retourna le cœur. 

\- Monsieur le chirurgien ne supporte pas la détresse de son patient ? C'est pas professionnel tout ça. 

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux plusieurs secondes avant d'éclater de rire, sous les regards surpris des autres usagers du parc. 

Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans leur conversation, mais ça faisait du bien de se lâcher quelques fois. 

Aucun des deux ne remarquèrent la présence de Kenma à quelque mètres d'eux. 

*

Depuis leur discussion, Daishou avait pris l'habitude de descendre prendre ses repas à la cafétéria. Il y croisait souvent Kuroo et ils passaient généralement le repas à discuter de tout et de rien. 

Kuroo passait le voir plus souvent aussi, entre deux opérations ou avant de partir pour évacuer le stress de sa journée. Ils discutaient généralement du temps et des dernières actualités sportives, rien de bien sérieux.

Il arrivait à Kuroo de l'emmener dans le parc lorsque sa journée avait été éprouvant, lorsqu'il était sur le point de craquer. 

Et lui, il lui parlait de tout ce qu'il ressentait. De son manque de vraie nourriture au sentiment de peur qu'il avait pour l'avenir. 

Il lui confiait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il lui faisait confiance. 

Il adorait les moments qu'ils passaient ensembles.

Il osait espérer que, peut être, l'autre aussi.

C'était leur moment à eux deux. 

Seulement, une personne silencieuse fut témoin de leurs moments. 

*

Lorsqu'il croisa Kenma dans la salle de repos, Hinata fut surpris de voir une expression de pure désespoir sur son visage. 

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le médecin.

Si ils discutaient ensembles de temps en temps, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient proches.

Il lui proposa de prendre un café ensemble à la fin de leur service. 

À sa plus grande surprise, l'autre garçon accepta.

*

Mika avait remarqué que Daishou semblait aller mieux ses derniers temps. 

Elle ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû, mais elle était vraiment heureuse pour lui. 

Elle n'avait, à son plus grand regret, plus la possibilité de passer aussi souvent qu'avant, et elle avait peur qu'il ne se sente seule. 

Elle ne pouvait que remercier la personne qui avait redonné le sourire à sa moitié. 

*

Hinata fut agréablement surpris par l'évolution de Daishou. Lui qui était toujours silencieux et qui ne souriait jamais avait l'air d'avoir meilleur mine ces derniers temps, et semblait être en meilleur forme qu'avant. 

Il progressait rapidement – il était connu que lorsque le mental allait bien, le corps suivait généralement. Et c'était vrai. 

Il devrait bientôt pouvoir quitter l'hôpital.

* 

Kenma attendait dans le café en face de l'hôpital. Il était en avance – il avait pu partir un peu plus tôt puisqu'il avait été appelé cette nuit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté ce rendez-vous, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre garçon qui l'y avait poussé. 

Il était chaleureux, presque accueillant. 

Ses yeux n'étaient pas vairons, mais de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, son âme-soeur avait rencontrée quelqu'un d'autre, et ils étaient restés en bon terme.

Si son compagnon avait un avis définitif sur la question, lui s'en fichait un peu. C'était pour lui plus un gage de sécurité qu'autre chose. 

Il sursauta lorsque la personne qu'il attendait vint s'asseoir en face de lui – il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. 

\- Hey, désolé, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps. 

Il secoua la tête et regarda l'autre garçon prendre place. 

Il avait déjà commandé ce qui semblait être un chocolat chaud. Il portait son survêtement - il avait dû se dépêcher de venir, et sauter le passage de changement de vêtement. 

-Comment vas-tu ? 

Il regarda vers la fenêtre – le café, aussi modeste soit-il, possédait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la route. 

Il y avait peu de monde dehors, dans le froid de l'hiver qui approchait. 

La question du jeune homme en face de lui, aussi simple soit-elle, semblait attendre une réponse importante. 

Comme si il avait su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, quand ni lui même ni Kuroo n'avaient su desceller un problème. 

L'autre garçon arborait toujours son sourire. Il attendait patiemment sa réponse. 

Il soupira, son regard ne quittant pas les passants qui rentraient sûrement chez eux après une longue journée de travail. 

Kuroo devait sûrement déjà être chez eux. 

-Que penses-tu des âmes-sœurs ? 

L'autre garçon sembla chercher ses mots. 

Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui répondre. 

-Je pense que le destin nous a mis par paire pour que nous ne soyons jamais seules. Beaucoup pensent que les âmes-soeurs doivent forcément avoir une relation amoureuse, et pour la majorité d'entre nous c'est vrai. On fini souvent avec notre moitié. Pour une minorité, l'autre moitié, ceux qui finissent avec quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit par choix ou pas, les âmes-sœurs sont vues comme une personne qui sera toujours à nos côtés dans n'importe quelle situation. Comme beaucoup le savent, je fait parti de cette minorité. Je fais parti de ceux qui sont mal vus, qui n'auront jamais connu le vrai amour selon certain. Mais je suis heureux de voir que celui qui a possédé mon œil gauche pendant des années soit maintenant dans une relation où il est vraiment heureux. Et je suis sûr qu'un jour, je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui m'aimera vraiment, sans que l'on ai été choisis par un quelconque destin.

Kenma l'avait écouté. Chaque mots, chaque intonations, chaque phrases. Il les avait écouté et essaya d'en comprendre le sens. 

Ne jamais être seul. Être dans une relation qui était sûr de fonctionner. 

La sécurité, un terrain sûr où l'imprévu n'est pas permis. 

Il hocha simplement la tête. 

Ils burent leurs boissons dans un silence confortable, un silence rassurant qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. 

Un silence dénoué d'attentes inachevées. 

*

Lorsque Kuroo entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, il se rendit dans l'entrée pour saluer son fiancé. 

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir les yeux rougit, comme si il avait pleuré. 

\- Tout va bien ? 

Il essaya de s'approcher de lui, mais l'autre garçon recula. 

Kuroo était inquiet – si l'autre garçon n'était pas friand de contacts, ils avaient pris l'habitude de toujours se saluer. 

\- Il faut qu'on parle. 

Il avait presque murmuré sa phrase, mais Kuroo l'avait très bien entendu. Elle n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. 

Ils s'assirent face à face sur la table de leur cuisine. 

\- Kuroo. 

Le ton était intransigeant.

\- J'aimerai qu'on fasse une pause. 

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris sa phrase. 

\- Une pause ? Dans notre travail ?

\- Non. Dans notre relation. 

Kuroo se figea. Il ne su quoi dire. 

\- J'ai besoin d'une pause. De me retrouver. Et tu devrais en profiter pour savoir si tu m'aimes vraiment. 

Kuroo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Bien sûr--

\- Stop. La vrai question est : est ce qu'on est ensemble parce qu'on s'aime vraiment, ou parce qu'on est âmes-sœurs ? 

Kuroo ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait en être autrement, n'est-ce pas ? C'était son âme-sœur, après tout !

\- Je te vois souvent avec ce patient, Daishou, si je me souviens bien.

Kuroo se leva. 

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je t'ai trompé avec lui ? 

Kenma l'ignora. 

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu rire comme ça avant. 

\- Je... 

Mais Kenma ne lui laissa pas le temps de répond re et se leva. 

Avant de rentrer dans leur chambre, il se retourna vers son maintenant ex-fiancé. 

\- Tu as l'air plus vivant à ses côtés que tu ne l'as jamais été avec moi. 

Et il s'enferma dans la chambre. 

Ce soir là, Kuroo ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

* * *

Kuroo n'était plus venu le voir depuis plusieurs jours. 

Il ne le croisait plus à la cafétéria et il ne lui rendait plus visite. 

Il savait qu'il était là pour travailler, mais lorsqu'il vit un nouveau médecin – Tsukishima, si il se souvenait bien – se présenter comme celui qui le suivra pour les derniers jours restant, il su que Kuroo l'évitait. 

Pour quelle raison, il ne le savait pas. 

Il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions. C'était-il finalement lassé de lui ? Le trouvait-il trop lourd, ennuyant, peut-être ? 

Et ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal de se retrouver seul de nouveau. De n'avoir personne à qui parler, de se retrouver face à des pensées qu'il pouvait partager à quelqu'un avant. 

Il avait toujours Mika, mais la pauvre avait été occupé avec son travail ces derniers jours et elle semblait à bout de force. 

Alors il lui avait dit qu'il allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas obligée de venir le voir tous les jours. 

Elle avait assez fait pour lui – elle lui apportait toujours un repas de l'extérieur lorsqu'elle passait, et elle s'était proposée d'aller chez lui faire le ménage. 

Elle méritait du temps pour elle et sa copine.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait été autorisé à rentrer chez lui dans les prochains jours. Mais ce retour à la réalité lui faisait peur – comment allait-il s'en sortir tout seul ? Allait-il pouvoir continuer de travailler comme avant ? 

Il y avait des centaines de questions sur son retour à la vie ''normale'' auxquelles il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les réponses.

Et si il était honnête avec lui même, Kuroo allait lui manquer plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer. 

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien – il avait été l'échappatoire à ses problèmes en quelque sorte. 

Et comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes, il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour le médecin. 

C'était vain, il le savait. 

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la tête qu'avait tiré l'autre garçon lorsqu'il avait vu son âme-soeur avec quelqu'un d'autre, et vu la couleur de ses yeux il avait déjà rencontré sa moitié. 

Bref, il rentrait dans la catégorie des personnes stupides selon lui.

Il devait arrêter d'y penser et se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus positif, de plus gai. 

Comme le fait qu'il avait rendez-vous pour faire sa prothèse. 

Il allait pouvoir commencer à marcher de nouveau. 

*

Tsukishima avait remarqué que Kuroo était beaucoup plus fatigué ces derniers temps – ces cernes étaient marquées et il avait le teint pâle.

Il aurait pu penser qu'il travaillait simplement trop et qu'il avait plus que besoin de vacances si il ne lui avait pas demandé de prendre en charge un patient qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. 

Il n'était pas aveugle et loin d'être stupide. 

Ça faisait maintenant presque un mois que Daishou était ici et il avait bien vu que leur relation avait dépassé le stade de simple médecin et patient. 

Il avait aussi croisé Kenma qui l'avait informé qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. 

Alors il ne lui avait pas fallu plus pour additionner un plus un, et lorsqu'il le vit arriver encore plus cerné que la veille, ce fut la fois de trop. 

Il était loin d'être ami avec lui, mais ça restait un collègue qu'il appréciait et il savait à quel point se rendre compte que son âme-soeur n'était pas la bonne personne pouvait être compliqué. 

Il le prit à part et lui tendit les papiers de sortie du patient qui s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. 

\- Va lui parler. 

*

Kuroo se dirigeait vers la chambre de Daishou. 

Il ne savait pas si il était prêt à lui avouer la raison pour laquelle il l'évitait. 

Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa rupture avec Kenma, mais il avait bien pris le temps de réfléchir à sa question. Il avait remis en doute tous ses principes.

Il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à disséquer son ancienne relation avec kenma et celle qu'il avait actuellement avec Daishou. 

Celle avec Kenma était rassurante. Sécurisée. C'est la relation qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir avec son âme-sœur. Celle qu'on lui avait toujours raconté, petit. 

Celle avec Daishou était inattendue. C'était imprévue, dangereux aussi, dans un sens. C'était un champ de mines - il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds. 

Kuroo s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle était entrouverte et il pouvait le voir ranger ses affaires. 

Il était toujours en fauteuil roulant mais il pouvait apercevoir une paire de béquilles à côté de son lit. 

Si il le regardait de plus prêt, il était vraiment mignon. Si au début sa couleur de cheveux tirant vers le vert lui avait paru bizarre, maintenant il trouvait qu'elle lui donnait un certain charme. 

Il avait de beaux yeux verts sombres aussi - Il s'y était perdu plus d'une fois.

Et il s'était surpris à le regarder plus souvent qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. 

Il avait l'air fatigué, lui qui la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avait repris des couleurs. 

Il toqua doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. 

\- Mika bonj--

Il s'arrêta net en voyant que ce n'était pas Mika. Il avait l'air surpris de le voir. 

Il détourna simplement les yeux. 

\- Salut... 

Il hocha la tête et retourna à sa valise. 

\- Vous êtes là pour les papiers de sortie ? 

Vous. Plus tu. 

Il s'approcha à côté de lui et posa les papiers et un stylo sur son lit.

Il vu l'autre garçon signer les papiers puis les lui tendre. 

\- Voilà. 

De légères rougeur firent leurs apparitions sur ces joues. 

\- Et... Merci beaucoup, pour tout. Je vous dois la vie, après tout. 

Il retourna à ses affaires mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vu que le médecin ne comptait pas sortir de sa chambre. 

\- Un problème ? 

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu voudrais prendre un café avec moi. Je suis en pause alors... 

Il vu la surprise traverser le visage de garçon en face de lui, puis le doute. 

L'attente de la réponse lui parut interminable. 

Finalement, Daishou hocha la tête.

*

Il était vraiment surpris de la proposition du médecin. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et s'était préparé à quitter l'hôpital sans réponses à ses questions. 

Ils étaient sur le même banc que leur première vraie discussion ensemble, chacun un café en main.

Il faisait frais, mais l'hiver n'était pas encore tout à fait arrivé. 

Il regarda un vieux couple installé quelque banc plus loin. Ils étaient mignons ensembles. Encore un peu plus loin, une mère se baladait avec ses deux enfants. C'était une belle image. 

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Kuroo prit la parole. 

Il ne le regardait pas, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. 

\- Je crois que je te dois des explications pour ces derniers jours.

Il ne répondit rien, et laissa l'autre garçon continuer. 

\- J'ai, comme tu dois le savoir, rencontré mon âme-soeur.

Il sentit son cœur se contracter. 

Il le savait pourtant. 

\- On était fiancé, mais on est plus ensemble aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous. 

Kuroo secoua la tête. 

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je crois que même si c'était dur au début, j'ai eu le temps de comprendre la raison. Je crois qu'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment. Ou du moins, je ne l'aimais pas assez, pas correctement. 

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant les mots justes. 

-Comme tu l'as dit une fois, je fais parti de ses personnes qui pensent qu'on ne peut aimer que nos âmes-sœurs. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai appris à vraiment connaître quelqu'un, à voir en lui plus loin que le simple fait d'être lié à lui par un quelconque destin. 

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était honnête.

\- Mes parents sont tous les deux des âmes-soeurs, et la plupart de mes amis le sont aussi. Je pense que je me voilais simplement la face. J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que je suis tombé dans le piège de ces relations. Ce sont de belles relations, n'est-ce pas ? On rencontre quelqu'un avec qui on est sûr de bien s'entendre. Avec qui on a une relation solide, qui dépasse l'entendement. Mais c'est dangereux... on en oubli de connaître l'autre personne, on finit par se dire que finalement, comme rien n'arrivera, on a pas besoin de faire des efforts. Tout nous tombe tout cuit dans les mains. On se dit que finalement, tout ira bien, et on en oublie les sentiments. 

Il avait baissé le regard durant sa longue tirade. Il se sentait plus léger, un poids dont il ignorait jusque là l'existence s'était envolé. Il n'osait plus regarder l'autre garçon en face de lui. 

\- J'ai rarement vu un tel revirement de situation, on se croirait dans un film. 

Sa voix était moqueuse mais lorsque Kuroo releva la tête, surpris par cette réponse, il vu que l'autre garçon avait les larmes aux yeux. 

Il avait aussi un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu avant et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. 

Ils se sourirent et le monde autours d'eux semblait avoir disparu. 

*

Kenma regarda son ex-fiancé s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il avait meilleure mine que ces derniers jours. 

Et même si il avait mal, ça le soulageait de voir qu'il se portait mieux, même si s'était sans lui. 

Il lui avait proposé de se prendre un café à la fin de leur service, Kuroo ayant déménagé dans un petit studio.

\- Je crois qu'on doit parler, hein ? 

Kenma hocha simplement la tête. 

\- Je crois que je te dois des excuses.. 

Il l'interrompu. 

\- Non Kuroo. Je crois qu'on est tous les deux fautifs. On c'est tous les deux cachés derrière cette relation pour satisfaire notre insécurité. On a pas su prendre les choses comme il le fallait. On c'est simplement manqué. 

Il hocha simplement la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. 

\- Tu es parti le voir. 

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais tous les deux savaient qu'il attendait un réponse. 

\- On s'est parlé avant qu'il ne quitte l'hôpital. On a échangé nos contacts. 

Il hocha simplement la tête.

Ils quittèrent le café quelques minutes après. Juste avant qu'il ne retourne prendre son service, il attrapa la manche de kuroo. 

\- Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avec nous. Tu mérites d'être heureux, et lui aussi. 

Et il le quitta sur ses mots. Il l'entend it vaguement lui répondre ''toi aussi''.

En rejoignant son service, il fut salué par un certain kinésithérapeute. 

Il prit en charge le patient suivant, un discret sourire aux lèvres et le cœur plus léger. 


	2. Épilogue

Daishou avait pu récupérer son travail après près de cinq mois d'arrêt. 

Il avait voulu être capable de marcher un minimum correctement avant d'y retourner. 

Son supérieur c'était montré vraiment compréhensif, et Numai l'avait énormément aidé lors de son retour derrière le bar. Il avait heureusement repris ses marques rapidement. 

Le retour chez lui après son hospitalisation ne s'était malheureusement pas aussi bien passé – son immeuble n'étant pas adapté à son fauteuil roulant. N'étant pas financièrement capable de déménager, il avait dû faire avec. 

Le plus gros problème avait dû être la solitude.

Si à l'hôpital il ne recevait pas beaucoup de visiteurs, il y avait le défilé d'infirmiers et d'aides-soignants qui lui permettait de voir du monde. 

Il avait craqué plusieurs fois, mais avait su se relever avec l'aide de Mika et de Kuroo. 

Surtout de Kuroo. 

Ils s'étaient rapidement revus après sa sortie et s'envoyaient des messages matin et soir. 

Ils avaient pris le temps de se connaître - et au fil des mois, les simples rendez-vous amicaux s'étaient vus devenir plus sérieux, plus intimes. 

Ils leur avaient fallu cinq mois avant d'échanger leur premier baiser. 

Sept mois avant de s'offrir complètement l'un à l'autre. 

Un an avant la présentation officielle aux amis et à la famille. 

Deux ans avant d'emménager ensemble. 

Deux de plus avant de se passer la bague au doigt. 

Si sur le papier, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, ça n'avait pas toujours était le cas. 

Le premier incident avait eu lieu lors du procès du chauffeur qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu – ils l'avaient finalement accusé d'avoir grillé son feu lorsqu'ils avaient vu le montant de la facture. 

Malheureusement pour eux, il avait gardé le contrat de dommages et intérêts qu'il avait signé à l'hôpital et la vidéo de surveillance avait contredit leur plaidoirie. 

Mais il avait été sur les nerfs tout le long de la procédure et sa relation avec Kuroo en avait été affecté. 

Ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs semaines et l'intervention de Kenma pour les réconcilier. Le chauffard s'en était sorti avec trois ans de prison et une lourde amende. 

Le second incident avait eu lieu lors de leur aménagement ensemble. Les horaires de Kuroo et les siens ne coïncidaient pas et au bout de quelques jours seulement, ils avaient fini par simplement se croiser. 

Ils avaient fini par trouver une alternative et se faisaient dès que possible une soirée ou un week-end en amoureux. 

Le dernier incident avait eu lieu lors de l'une de leurs escapades. 

Une employée de l'hôtel dans lequel ils résidaient s'était permise une remarque sur leur couple – elle avait entendu au détour d'une de leur conversation qu'ils n'étaient pas âmes-sœurs et l'avait pris au quart de tour. 

Kuroo l'avait très mal pris et avait fait venir le directeur de l'hôtel en personne pour lui faire un discours en trois parties sur : ''les relations entre âmes-sœurs.'' - il s'en voulait encore pour l'incident avec Mika à l'hôpitale.

Daishou fut vraiment soulagé de voir que la relation entre Kuroo et Kenma s'était améliorée. Il s'en serait voulu si il aurait détruit la relation entres les deux âmes-sœurs.

Les deux garçons avaient gardé contact et se voyaient régulièrement autour d'un café après le travail, ou lors d'un dîner chez l'un ou l'autre. 

Kenma c'était d'ailleurs mis en couple avec Hinata, et ils semblaient vivre le parfait amour – ils avaient pris moins de temps qu'eux pour sauter le pas. 

Aujourd'hui, Kuroo Suguru, trente deux ans, était devenu manager dans le bar où il travaillait. 

Il portait une prothèse à la jambe gauche qu'on ne remarquait pas lorsqu'il portait un pantalon.

Il marchait correctement et n'était plus monté sur une moto depuis l'accident. 

Il vivait dans un appartement confortable avec l'homme de sa vie, chef de service du département chirurgie, qu'il aimait plus que tout. 

Il était heureux.


End file.
